The Engine Stops Running
by SariSpy56 Returns
Summary: Based on a real event that I've encountered last week. Penfold and Squawkencluck find Danger Mouse fixing the Mark 4 during a hot Saturday afternoon, but then things take a turn for the worse when it appears that Danger Mouse isn't responding to them, both figuratively and literally.


London. A surprisingly nice, but rather scorching hot Saturday afternoon where despite the intense heat, everybody is going about their usual days, unaware that the intense heat is slowly killing them the longer they stay outside, and here in the larger-than-life Pillar Box at this quiet corner of London's busiest Mayfair is Danger Mouse, the world's greatest secret agent, fixing up the Mark 4 in a garage. If you readers must know, he is under the vehicle where we can only see his feet sticking out from under the vehicle, lying back-first on a mechanic's creeper, y'know the comfort thing on wheels that car mechanics use to lie down on their backs when fixing the bottom of the car.

Having a little car trouble, DM?

No response.

DM?

Still no response.

Ah, you need absolute silence and concentration in order to fix the Mark 4, am I right?

Still no response.

Okay, I'll just shut my mouth then.

"Tea's ready, Chief!" The sound of Penfold's voice can be heard as it ascends closer to the garage. "I was hoping we could watch _**Robin Hood**_ after tea if that's okay with you?"

Penfold enters the garage to find Danger Mouse under the Mark 4, waiting for a response from the one-eyed agent.

But Danger Mouse didn't respond.

"Chief?"

But it appears that Danger Mouse didn't even hear Penfold speaking to him.

"Oh I get it, chief!" Penfold spoke again, chuckling a little. "You're too focused on fixing the Mark 4 after our last mission that you tuned out all distractions in order to do the job."

Penfold didn't notice Professor Squawkencluck entering the garage and approaching a nearby desk to look for something.

"I'm just going to borrow your spanner* to use on my invention for a while." The professor informed Danger Mouse.

But she received no respond from Danger Mouse.

"I'll bring it back to you when I'm done, okay?" She spoke again in a deadpan manner, hoping that it would somehow catch the one-eyed agent's attention.

But no response came from Danger Mouse.

"Chief?" Penfold cried as he nudges one of Danger Mouse's feet to get his attention.

Nothing. Not a word.

Penfold tries again, but atlas, it's the same result as before.

Professor Squawkencluck took notice of Danger Mouse's body movements. The funny thing about this is that Danger Mouse's body _didn't_ make any movements at all. His body is as stiff as a rock, and ever so slightly as cold as death.

That last part made Penfold worried. _No, no, no. Say it isn't so!_

He wasted no time to pull the mechanic's creeper out from under the Mark 4 in order for him and Professor Squawkencluck to better see if Danger Mouse is okay, or if something really bad happened to him.

Danger Mouse's golden eye has been closed for seemingly a while, and his left hand resting on top of his chest. His right arm was outstretched with a spare spanner not far from his hand under the Mark 4 before Penfold pulled him out from under there.

"Chief? Are you okay?" Penfold cried as he tries to nudge his chief awake again.

He receives no answer and fear slowly began to take over the little hamster's body.

It was then he notices Danger Mouse's face slowly turning blue. He had to assume the worst.

Danger Mouse wasn't breathing.

He looks at a seemingly worried professor.

"Call an ambulance!"

Professor Squawkencluck wasted no time to call an ambulance as Penfold also wasted no time on performing CPR on Danger Mouse, despite his CPR training being a little rusty since the last time he performed CPR on somebody was when he was 17 and had to perform it on his little sister Bambi who had passed out from heat exhaustion. Couldn't we get a professional to do CPR on Danger Mouse? I don't think I should trust Penfold to do this.

"Oi, at least I'm doing something instead of doing nothing at all in a situation like this!" Penfold yelled at the narrator in-between chest compressions.

Rude.

"Penfold, the ambulance is on its way." Professor Squawkencluck informed Penfold who continues to do chest compressions on Danger Mouse.

" _Earth-shattering news, DM!"_ Colonel K's hologram cried as it appears from out of nowhere, in the middle of Penfold doing CPR on Danger Mouse.

Colonel K's hologram notices Penfold performing CPR on Danger Mouse, and raises an eyebrow. " _What on Earth is Pinhead doing to Danger Mouse?"_

"Performing CPR" Professor Squawkencluck answered in a deadpan tone before freaking out. "Now go get the medic team quick or so help me if DM dies!"

" _Great Scott! We can't have that!"_ Colonel K's hologram gasped at such disastrous news. " _I'm sending you the medic team ASAP!"_

At the same time Colonel K's hologram disappears, the medic team arrived on the scene and took over from here. Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck watched as the medic team removed the top half of Danger Mouse's suit and performed CPR on him.

"That was quick." Penfold said as he witnesses one of the medics, a female rabbit performing 30 chest compressions on Danger Mouse.

"Couldn't say the same thing about the ambulance." Professor Squawkencluck added as she witnesses the same medic checking for normal breathing.

After five to ten seconds, the medic begins mouth-to-mouth breathing on the unconscious one-eyed agent. She gives him the first rescue breath that lasts one second – and watches to see if the agent's chest rises. It rose slightly which prompts her to give the unconscious agent a second rescue breath and then resumes chest compression to restore circulation.

Penfold looks at Professor Squawkencluck. "How long has it been since you called them?"

The professor checked her watch. "12 paragraphs which is the equivalent of 10 minutes."

"Is he going to be okay?" Penfold dreaded thinking about the worst.

Professor Squawkencluck looks at Penfold with a worried look on her face. "Honestly, Penfold. I don't know."

After two minutes and Danger Mouse not moving, the medic team had to use the automated external defibrillator on him.

"Clear!" A different medic, a male fox, gave the agent one shock before the female rabbit resumes CPR.

After two minutes of Danger Mouse not moving, the male fox gives the agent a second shock before the female rabbit resumes CPR until there are signs of movement.

16 chest compressions later, Danger Mouse's golden eye opened rapidly, as if he's waking up from a nightmare, and a quick gasp for air nearly startled the medic team, Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck.

"How do you feel?" Penfold tried to talk to Danger Mouse.

"Dizzy." Danger Mouse, for the first time, responded to Penfold.

The female rabbit that was responsible for bringing Danger Mouse back to life took notice of the agent's head slowly moving in circles, and his eye being a bit disoriented and tired.

"He's going into shock!" She cried as another medic, a male dog covers Danger Mouse with a blanket.

Immediately afterwards, the ambulance have finally arrived. The first thing the medic team do is put Danger Mouse, who have just slipped into unconsciousness yet again, onto a stretcher and then hauling him into the ambulance where it wastes no time to take him to the hospital.

()()()()()

An hour later, Danger Mouse opened his eye. He could see the start-white ceiling tiles and fluorescent light bulbs attached to it. He notices Penfold sitting on a chair near the bed, asleep. The hamster was resting his head on his arms on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He heard Professor Squawkencluck's voice speaking to him.

He sees her standing in front of the bed he was in.

"Tired, but I'll live."

His ears drooped down as he shifts his attention to the sleeping assistant again, and lets out a sad face. "Guess I broke my promise to Penfold, didn't I?"

Professor Squawkencluck raises an eyebrow. "What promise?"

"The promise I made to Penfold after the Arachne-Tu incident back in Egypt. Promised him to never do something that would resulted in me being dead."

He sighed. "I'm guessing you're upset about this?"

"Upset?" the professor cried. "Danger Mouse, we had no idea that you passing out in the garage would happen. Heck, we don't even know the cause of it!"

She calms down a little. "I was hoping you'd know the cause of it."

Danger Mouse went silent.

"You don't know, do you?"

Danger Mouse closed his eyes as one of his ears flickered. "It must be that pill took this morning."

Professor Squawkencluck was confused at this. "What makes you think that the pills has something to do with this… accident?"

She glares at him when a thought came to her. "You been taking drugs without the agency's knowledge, haven't you?"

"I'm clearly offended by that, professor! I would never do such a thing!" Danger Mouse cried in defense. "I took an Aspirin pill to relieve that blasted migraine I had this morning."

He calms down a little. "If there's a lesson to be learned is that I should never mix an Aspirin pill with an energy drink."

And a lesson you readers out there should learn the next time you take a pill to relieve any headaches or migraines you may have in the future. Please drink water instead. How long will Danger Mouse be in the hospital? How long does he have to wait till he is ready to go back to saving the world? Will we ever know why he decided to mix an Aspirin pill with an energy drink? Be on the lookout for another thrilling adventures of… Danger Mouse! And I do mean that!

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _This was actually based on a real event that I've witnessed and got involved in last week while at the Barrie Automotive Flea Market with my dad. The person working on the vendor next to my dad's was seen passing out on the ground while packing up for the night, and Dad remarks that the person's face was turning blue. Dad got someone close by to call an ambulance while he sends me to go out and find the Barrie Flea market medic team to help the victim till the ambulance arrived, and I would've gotten to them quicker if I had not made a stupid decision to go look for them barefoot (trust me, walking barefoot on the grass is fine, but on the gravel path, it hurts like hell!) So I got the medics and brought them back to the scene where they tried to revive the victim till the ambulance arrived. At this point, we could stand back and watch, hoping that he would be okay as he was taken to the hospital. But unlike this fanfic where Danger Mouse survived, I've learned from my dad when we finally came home that the victim had_ _died_ _during the trip to the hospital_ _._

 _So yeah, after that tragic event, I was more or less traumatized and upset at the same time. Traumatized because this the first time I've ever been witnessed, or involved in something like this, and upset because I found out that the Barrie Flea Market has NO healthcare center for those going through the same pain and torture as the victim did. If there was a healthcare center, chances are the victim would've survived._

 _So anyway, I hope you guys like this little fanfic of mine._

 _*A spanner is another word for wrench outside of North America, and it is a standard term of if in Commonwealth English (excluding Canada)_


End file.
